Allen (dog)
was Mana Walker 's dog and was Allen Walker/Red's friend. Appearance Allen is a rather big beagle. His fur is mostly white with brown spots on the back and brown fur on the top of the had and the ears leaving a white fur line between the eyes reminding of a bone. He is dressed with a star-shaped ruff and a small round hat on the right side of his head. Personality Allen seems to be a friendly and not shy dog as he easily licked Red's unusual hand just after meeting him. Allen is very playful, he steals Red's ball and drives the boy crazy as he chases him around. He is also pretty devious as he comes back to scoff at the boy unable to catch the ball. However Allen is not mean, when Red gives up, he licks him to soothe him and gives him back the ball. History Allen was Mana's pet dog who accompanied him on many circus shows. It is unknown how Mana and Allen met but Mana gave the dog a name that he remembered from his former life, which was probably one of his last memories of that time. Chapter 234 Someday they joined the Garvey Circus troupe and the duo quickly gained the favors of the public. Some night, after Mana sung a lullaby in the snow, the dog approached and woofed. Mana strokes him and the two run back to the tents with the boy Red watching them.Chapter 232 Another day, Allen sees Red pulling heavy meat buckets for the lions. Later the dog appears as Red is eating next to a box of circus props. The dog steals a ball and boy has to chase him around to get it back. When Red gives up in exhaustion, Allen comes back and provoques him, easily avoiding all the kid's assaults. When Red falls and lies on the ground, Allen licks the bruises on his face and leaves. During the night, Allen returns to his master who is having a nightmare. Mana hugs him for comfort. Chapter 233 Allen tried to befriend him but Red tried to stay away from him since Allen and Mana will leave one day and Red doesn't want his heart to be broken. Cosimov (Red's arch-nemesis) wanted Red to feed Allen broken glass, since Cosimov hates Mana and Allen being more famous than he is. Red refused to do so and was beaten up. One day, before a show, Red found Allen sleeping and looking ill. When Red get closer to him, he patted Allen on the head and Allen licked his hand, signifying their friendship. The next day, Allen was beaten to death by Cosimov.D. Gray Man Reverse, lost fragment of Snow Legacy Later, Mana finds his dog and is soon joined by Red who asks him if the dog is dead. Mana nods and in the anime answers that he was an old dog. Red notices that the dog has bruises. Mana explains that he doesn't seem to be able to cry over his dog as "his tears may have dried up". Mana realizes that Red was Allen's friend as the dog cries. They then bury the dog.Chapter 166 After starting traveling with Red, with his sanity slipping Mana started mistaking Red for his late dog and called him by his name. Red eventually took Allen's name. Disappearance of Cross Marian arc Allen Walker thinks of his encounter with Mana before the body of the dog when he is about to meet Cross Marian. Searching for A.W. arc Allen is seen in Allen/Red's memory in Nea's inner world.Chapter 222, page 13 Allen Walker returns to Edinstown through Noah's Ark and finds Allen's grave next to a tree, making him realize where he is. Trivia * Allen has a real life dog model named Karen. Karen is a beagle met by the author. Karen has passed away in January 2019. https://www.instagram.com/p/ByjB7OkgFJq/ References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Category:Reverse Characters